General Rilldo
Biography Black Star Dragonball Saga A machine mutant created by Dr. Myu, who appears to be the leader of Myu's Machine Mutant armies. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet M2 at the befrient of Gill, Rilldo sends the Sigma Force to capture them. The Sigma Force are defeated by Goku and Trunks, leaving Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his special beam that turns things into metal, Rilld captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Mega Cannon Sigma, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilld form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. Baby Saga While the trio try to leave the planet M2, Rilld stops them by grabbing hold of the ship. Trunks tries to reason with him, saying he was nothing but a pawn in Dr. Myuu's games, just an inferior being that would be shut down once his plans with other creation Baby are complete. Rilld refuses to listen. However, the three fire a combined Kamehameha-like attack, that easily kills the un-transformed Rilld. It is later revealed that Rilld was in fact under control of Baby. Super 17 Saga General Rilldo, along with the other villians, escaped from Hell, thanks to Myuu and Dr. Gero. He is first seen chasing Pan and Mr. Satan, only for them to be saved by Gohan. The two end up fighting, with Rilldo easily gaining the upper hand. He is even successful in encasing Gohan's arm and leg in metal. He nearly kills Gohan, but is killed by a sneak attack from Majuub. Forms First In this form, it seems that he only uses this form as his basic shape and level of power, though even his basic power was said by Goku to be even stronger than Buu. Meta-Rilldo When Goku had beaten and destroyed the Mega Cannon Sigma and taken on Rilld for a while, the general pulled their pieces into himself through the ground and took on a suit of armor reminiscent to Commander Nezi. Once in this form, his power grew and he gained the attack he calls Hyper Metal-Rilld Punch, but Goku was able to hold him off even with his new body. Hyper Meta-Rilldo When it was apparent that Rilld was incapable of defeating Goku as he was, he activated this form. Now a creature of pure liquid metal, Rilld proved to be a fearsome opponent. Being one with all metal, and possesing the power to reshape and liquify any metal around him, Rilld had complete control over the entire machine planet of M-2, effectifely making him the planet itself. In the end, Rilld proved to be too much, and managed to trap a distracted Goku and Pan, encasing them in metal, and sending them to Dr. Myu. Techniques and special abilities Hyper Metal-Rilld Punch After calling the name of the attack, his left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, tearing everything apart that it hits. Goku was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and gripping it until it stopped. Metal Breath In all of his forms, Rilld had the ability to turn anything into metal by firing a green beam out of his mouth, sometimes making the change spread to follow someone, as seen in the Super 17 Saga. Once he reached his liquid metal form and after hitting things with the beam, he showed the ability to control those hit with the beam and manipulate them as if they were water, once throwing a tide of liquid metal at Goku. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Machine Mutants